Guess I Still Have All The Luck
by Konaxookami
Summary: For Vriska it all left a bitter taste in her mouth. The stupid game had fried any memories she'd had of their exploits in the game. She remembered making God Tier, the moment of cleansing and then…nothing. None of her deeds before or after that though.


It's Vriska and John's turn now. I did Dave and Jade, Kanaya and Rose, Vriska and Kanaya moirailship, and finally to my other top pairing; John and Vriska. I don't care what anyone says, I. Will. Go. Down. With. This. Ship. Nothing can change my mind on that. Ever. But yes. This isn't really my headcanon for the end of Homestuck, rather, it's an AU this disregards what Act 6 is telling us thus far. (Vriska will make a mention of the third session, but there is no other allusion to it in this story) It's a sort of Good End where everyone gets brought back to life is a human. I've got a few stories drafted for this AU. So I guess I need a name for it. But I don't have one yet.

But yeah. It's been edited and and the like, so it should be fine. If not, ignore it, I have no Beta. Homestuck belongs to Hussie too, while I'm at it.

**Guess I still Have All The** Luck

* * *

><p>The world that the game had dropped all the players in was a compromise. Trolls blood turned the same candy red as Karkat's and the humans, and their skin paled to the average complexions of the human race. Since the humans had won-their traits were the most dominant in the new world. No horns, no lusus, no buckets. Best of all-no real recollection of the game. Vague memories of a time in their childhood none could really understand and the feeling they had known people they had never met were always lurking in the back of their minds-but the machinations of the game left them blissfully ignorant of the grosser details of their time in the game.<p>

For Vriska though-it all left a bitter taste in her mouth. Nineteen by the human standards-sweeps she had to remember, did not exist here-and hopelessly bored with her life she _knew_ there was something more to playing a mean game of blackjack and having the best roll of the dice no matter what. There had to be more than her stupid general studies major in college. There had to be more than going out every Friday night and nerding it out with her friends. There _had_ to be.

"_Oh yeah Vriska-That sounds great! I can get all the Nic Cage movies I got together!"_

She frowned into her coffee cup and had to fight the irritated groan building in the back of her throat. The stupid game had fried any memories she'd had of their exploits in the game. She remembered making God Tier, the moment of cleansing and then…nothing. None of the things that had happened before or after that. Never mind that SGRUB and SBURB were now RPG games for children to buy and pretend they were the heroes set to save their worlds from destruction.

It made her sick to see some of her classmates play those games. It made her sick to her _stomach _to think they got enjoyment from that twisted joke of fate.

"Vriska?"

Oh, Kanaya was talking to her again. Vriska looked up at her friend, a remnant of a past she couldn't quite remember and thought not for the first time that the universe had been kind to her. Her skin was a light sort of vanilla mocha, dark enough to be considered tanner than usual, but light enough to pass as normal. Vriska had gotten landed with freckles bridged across her nose and pale skin that was ridiculously easy to get sunburn. At least she was pretty enough. But still-Kanaya had gotten all the luck there.

"Sorry Kanaya, what were you saying again?" Vriska apologized, twisting the cup on the table to distract herself, "Something about meeting someone you thought you knew…?" she mused.

Kanaya nodded and Vriska could see a muted, calm sort of excitement in the fashion designer, "A girl. I'm certain I've met her before Vriska," she assured, her voice quiet and sure as she leaned forward.

Vriska smirked, "What's her name Fussyfangs?" the nickname, a vestige of the game neither of you bothered to correct or change made Kanaya's cheeks bloom roses.

"Rose. Rose Lalonde."

Vriska blinked and opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. She frowned in thought, "That name…sounds oddly familiar," she agreed, "Like…I've heard of someone with that name before," she wracked her brain for an answer, and the only thing she could remember was the term _Hero of Light_.

_You've put us heroes of light in a precarious situation Joooooooohn._

She blinked, shaking her head to clear her mind of the voice of her thirteen year old self. A memory from the game? That was rare-and one so lucid…Vriska leaned forward, "Is this Lalonde chick…is she from the game?" she whispered low as she could.

Kanaya nodded gravely, "I think. I think…before we became this-I was her guide," she pursed her lips and nodded, "She recollects my name as well. It's a strange sensation of déjà vu Vriska," she admitted in a voice just as low. "I…do believe she was the one I felt flushed for," Vriska watched the flush grow on Kanaya's cheeks and not for the first time felt disgusted at the red color that had replaced the pretty jade that used to be there.

What surprised her more was a term she had almost forgotten about. Flush-a feeling that was commonly known on the new Earth as 'love'. It was different than her troll romance though. She could remember her black feelings for Eridan back before the game-the burning anger of a kismesis. The pale red feelings that she had for Kanaya, her moirail-she remembered them. She also remembered the flush she had developed so near to the end of the game. The one that had not been resolved before the end game struck the board clean.

"You were flushed for one of the humans?" Vriska's surprise was well merited. Kanaya cast her eyes down to her tea and shrugged.

"It never came up. You were too busy with someone else," Her brow puckered slightly, "But honestly I can't remember who, or what," she tilted her head and sighed, "The mist caused by the end game I assume."

Vriska snorted, "Load of good that did us. Oh-We're just going to erase aaaallll that hard work you did and make you feel _normal_! Pft…normal is soooooooo overrated," she grumbled, tipping the cup in her hand back and letting the now almost lukewarm coffee slide down her throat.

"I assume you've changed the subject because you are upset I didn't tell you about the feelings I harbored for one of our game mates," Kanaya mused, taking a careful sip of her tea.

Vriska scowled, "Damn straight Fussyfangs. I mean, shit aren't I your moirail?" she brought her voice down only for the foreign term. "_Aren't I?_" she repeated.

Kanaya's hand covered the fist Vriska had clenched on the table, "Stop trying so hard to remember Vriska," she soothed, all patience and understanding, "It'll come when it needs to. The past we had is gone. Alternia is gone Vriska," she gave a bitter sigh, "I think once you come to terms with that it'll be easier,"

Vriska's frown deepened, "I hate that though. Not being able to choose," she grumbled, yanking her hand free, "I want to _know_ what went on in those sessions Kanaya. All _three_ of them," she pressed, "I want to know what _happened_ to me," she stood, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair and shoving her arms into it in frustration. "Whatever. I'll see you on Friday," she grumbled, grabbing her coffee and storming out.

She wasn't angry at Kanaya. No. It wouldn't be fair of her to be mad at her. Kanaya was just good at adjusting. She had always been the oddball before and so now that she had gotten to a place where her quirks were considered the norm and even appreciated she was determined to stay here. But _damn_ what Vriska wouldn't give for a good FLARP session. What she wouldn't give to go back and roll the fluorite one last time. But even those memories were so damn _foggy_.

She let out a huff of air as she tossed her coffee away in a trash can. The air from her breath crystallized midair. Gog she hated winter. She _still_ hated the cold weather, even after all this time. Part of her wondered why she didn't move somewhere warmer, but she wasn't one to abandon her moirail who had made her home here, and her arrangements with Feferi were just fine. She just liked to complain it seemed.

"Ugh…the hell is wrong with me," she grumbled sulkily, kicking a loose stone on the ground , "All I've been is pissy lately," she ran a hand through her hair, shivering at the cold silk, yanking her hood up to warm her head up a bit. She always did enjoy wearing hoods, for whatever reason. Still, it did little to pacify her mood. Kanaya was getting along well-Feferi had acclimated wonderfully, happy to be rid of the responsibility of leading the race, but still being a political science major in school. Eridan had finally found his true calling in the arts at last, and Sollux was more than happy to hoard himself up with his computers for days on end and code until he couldn't see straight. Where had Vriska gotten herself?

Besides her black belt in karate and prowess at making stupid and small electronics she hadn't found much to do on the new Earth. It would seem without the need to kill she'd been left with nothing else to live for. How pitiful.

She collapsed on the bench at the bus stop and sighed. She was probably going to be stuck like this forever. Unsatisfied with everything and yearning for memories that would never be hers again.

"Hey uh-does this bus go the business district? One of my friends is meeting me there and I don't wanna be late!"

Vriska froze, held in place by a voice that seemed like she'd heard it a million times and yet never in person. She turned and her eyes widened. Before her was a boy. His raven hair wass disheveled and messy on his head, and his glasses brought out a pair of bright and clear blue eyes. A pair of almost comically big front teeth frame a easy grin. She felt her heart stop for a moment before picking up at a rapid pace.

"Uhh…Yeah it does," she finally answered, staring wide eyed at this young man who heaves a sigh of relief and plops down next to her.

"Good! Rose'd kill me if I was late for our dinner-date," he grinned and laughed, "Well, it's not a _real_ date. Just a get together since I'm in town for good now!" he turned to Vriska and blinked, his open face showing curiosity, "Say, have we met before?" he questioned, leaning towards her slightly, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Uh…Maybe?" Vriska was a bit put off by how close this guy was getting. She shoved his shoulder slightly, and frowned, "Wanna tell me your name before you're all over me pal?" she groused.

The boy blinked and then let out another laugh, "Aww jeez I'm sorry!" he offered a hand, "Name's John Egbert, prankster extraordinaire, and film student on the side," he threw in a wink at the end of his introduction and Vriska felt her face flush.

The name was too familiar. "John…" she repeated, and a smirk came to her face as she took the hand with a strong grip, "Vriska Serket, badass extraordinaire," she returned and she felt a rush where their hands met, as if she were on fire.

_Oh…It's been a while since I felt this way about someone…_The thought drifted through her mind.

It was John's turn to look perplexed though, "Say…_Have _we met? I coulda sworn I've heard you name before…" he mused, frowning slightly, but not letting go of her hand nonetheless.

Vriska gulped, and felt almost foolish for blurting out what she did, "In SBURB maybe?" she paused and then continued, gripping John's hand tighter, "Not the game that's out now-The other one. From when we were six sweeps, where the world blew up and you humans played the game too-" she cut herself off when John went pale and his jaw dropped.

There was a pregnant pause before either could speak. "You…you were in the game?" John's voice was weak, "You were…one of the trolls?"

Vriska wanted to cry and hug this boy, and shout from the top her lungs but she did none of these things. She nodded weakly, "I…I was. I think…John I-" her weak voice was cut off by suddenly being engulfed in a fierce hug.

"Oh my _Gog_…" John's voice sounded suspiciously close to tears, "Finally…I thought I was going insane. I _knew_ you guys really existed," his voice cracked and he let out a shaky breath, "Vriska…" her name slipped past his lips like a prayer.

Vriska clung right back and burrowed her head in the sturdy shoulder of this boy was was sure she knew better than anyone in the world and yet had never gotten to meet before in person. He was _real_. Suddenly words flew in front of her closed eyes. Pesterlog and Trollian logs came to mind in a flash. Everything about this silly human boy fell into place.

_Oh…I remember now. This is what feeling flushed is like…It's been so long…_

"John," Vriska tugged at the blue hoodie the boy was wearing, "John do you remember me? Do you remember anything about me?" she begged, pleading with the boy who held her heart in a way she was scared to admit.

"Yes," His voice grew stronger, and she could feel his smile against her neck, "Vriska…Didn't we say we'd have a Nic Cage marathon?" he grinned, and pulled back from the hug, arms still around her, his eyes watery, "I can reschedule with Rose-She wouldn't mind it," he assured.

Vriska laughed-a weak and watery sound and shook her head. "What a stupid idea for a date," she taunted, the grin falling to her lips easier than she thought, "But I think that sounds perfect John," She watched his face brighten and felt her face flush slightly. So perhaps the game hadn't been so cruel after all. It was only a matter of time until they would all come together again and pick up where they had left off six years ago.

"It seems I may still have all the luck after all," she mused, and John gave her a quizzical look as she grabbed the front of his hoodie and yanked him down for a kiss. He wasn't complaining though.

She knew he wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Yuuup. That's that. I love these two. Expect more. Of All Homestuck. All Day. Every Day. (Just kidding...)<p>

But yes, there'll be more from this AU, including some good ol' Kanaya and Rose, Tavros and Vriska feelings jam, and let's throw in some Fef, Sollux and Eridan while I'm at it. WHY NOT. So. Drop a line if you thought this was even mildly entertaining. Please. I do dances when I get reviews. It makes me happy. Until the next time though, thank you for reading!

**~Konaxookami**


End file.
